With the development of Internet of Vehicles (IoV) technology, the application space of vehicle-mounted radar technology becomes larger and larger, for example, vehicles on highways are numerous and various accidents occur frequently. A vehicle-mounted radar device can measure and display the distance from an exterior obstacle to the vehicle. The detection is rapid, convenient, easy to calculate and easy to control in real time. However, the problem in the industry is how to improve the performance of the intelligent vehicle-mounted radar device.